


I'm Alive and I'm Coming Home

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 Collection (Round 2) [25]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, IronStrange Bingo 2020, M/M, Multi, OT3, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: "Come back to us. You have people waiting for you. Wong's been yearning in the most unbecoming way and I swear I have never seen a more depressed being in my life than your Cloak."(No matter how long he needs to find his way back home - Stephen will always have the ones who love him waiting for him.)
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Wong, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange/Wong, Tony Stark/Wong
Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 Collection (Round 2) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636018
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	I'm Alive and I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> And for the grand finale my second Ironstrange Bingo card: Some Tony/Stephen/Wong because those three have so much love to give and deserve to receive even more of it in return. I've adored the idea of Wong and Tony finding each other while they wait for Stephen for a long time and I'm so happy that finally managed to write it down. 
> 
> The title is taken from Bruce Springsteen's _Ghosts_ and that line was the initial spark for the whole story.
> 
> @ironstrangebingo prompt: _OT3_

There hadn't even been a goodbye, apart from a short text: _Sorry, I won't be able to make our next meeting. I'll contact you as soon as I'm back. Stephen_

Tony hadn't thought anything about it. It wasn't like they were close friends. More acquaintances who slowly - so very damn slowly - were making their way towards a potential friendship with a crazy amount of careful flirting thrown in to make things more exciting.

The potential was there. The fascination. Some sort of crazy chemistry, slowly building and not yet ready to really come into being.

It didn't matter. With Thanos and the damn Infinity Stones gone for good they had time. Time to do this right, to make sure.

Or so Tony thought.

Because one day, the most important part of Stephen was just _gone_.

And then, a couple of weeks later, Wong proved that stoic desperation was a thing when he reached out and asked Tony for help in keeping alive the part of Stephen that was left.

*

It _hurt_ seeing Stephen like this. Still, barely breathing, not doing anything, just resting on his bed, hooked up to FRIDAY to check his vital signs. It was _wrong_. Stephen was vibrant; even when he was deep in meditation his sheer presence was always there. Now it was gone and all that was left was an empty shell; entrusted to Wong, the red blanket, and Tony himself for safekeeping.

He'd never believed in the concept of a soul but Nat's loss had cured him from that misconception and now Stephen's had gone as well and Tony and Wong were left behind with a comatose body for company.

He was too old and too tired to rage against the unfairness of it all and so he just settled down on the chair he and Wong had spent quite some time over the last few days.

"Hey, Stephen. Wong says that it's useless to talk to you since you're not actually here but whatever. I like to hear myself talk, as you probably know. He's talking to you as well, I just know it. He's only playing the stoic part to keep himself from breaking apart. Whatever helps him get through the day, I'm not judging. We're going to bring the new system online tomorrow. Don't worry, you're in good hands. Wong knows his magic and I know my tech. We'll make sure that your body is comfortable and well taken care of until you come back. Can't wait to see your eyes and hear your voice again. I miss you, you snarky asshole."

It was a near thing but Tony resisted the urge to lean down and kiss Stephen. They weren't there. Not yet. Maybe never, but he refused to entertain that particular train of thought, no matter how hard it tried to gain traction in his mind. Instead, he gently squeezed Stephen's right wrist; bare of any protection for the first time since Tony had met him.

"Come back to us. You have people waiting for you. Wong's been yearning in the most unbecoming way and I swear I have never seen a more depressed being in my life than your Cloak." He closed his eyes and turned away, annoyed at himself, barely seeing the Cloak in question wave weekly at him. It hadn't moved much since the moment it had settled itself over Stephen, so long ago now, not that Tony could blame it.

He wiped away a tear as he was leaving the room, almost bumping into Wong. "Sorry," he muttered but Wong only shook his head, somehow even more stoic than usual. Tony just _knew_ that the guy had been listening in but he was too exhausted to care.

"See you tomorrow, Stark."

Considering that they were about to do something that was forbidden by Wong's and Stephen's weird magical circle he was astonishingly blasé about it but then - that was Wong.

"Tomorrow," Tony echoed dutifully, surprised when Wong reached out and touched his shoulder in silent comfort. Tony reacted by reaching out for an answering short touch.

"Thank you," he said simply before vanishing into Stephen's for his own daily visit.

"Wow, there really _are_ miracles," Tony muttered while making his way out of the mausoleum.

He needed another one right about now.

_Come back. Wake up. We miss you and we need you._

* * *

When Stephen finally managed to find his way back home he didn't expect there to be a body to return to. Surely, it had been too long and his physical from had withered away and died while he'd been busy fighting and negotiating in another realm. He'd long since lost any sense of time but he was sure about that.

Despite that he _had_ to come back and say goodbye to Wong. To somehow get the word to Tony. To tell them both that he was sorry.

"Oh," was his very eloquent response when he followed the faint trail of Wong's magic into what used to be an unused and empty room not too far away from his bedroom, and saw what had happened to the shell he'd left behind so long ago.

His body, no _he_ , was still alive. Kept alive against all logic and nature by what looked to be an unholy and frankly scary mixture of magic - Wong, no doubt - and high-tech so cutting edge that it barely looked like anything Stephen had ever seen before.

Either he'd been gone for even longer as he'd thought or Tony had stepped up to do what magic alone couldn't do.

Keeping an empty body alive for over a year. Impossible. Not meant to be. Against all laws of nature and magic and even if Tony didn't care about boundaries Wong should have never allowed such a travesty...

The magic was Wong's, no doubt about it. The aura was unmistakable and the intricate intertwining of magic and technology was breathtaking in all its impossible beauty. It spoke of careful attention to detail, of devotion, of _love_ , on a scale he'd never seen or felt before.

Something that must be sensors - although there seemed to be no machines connected to it so any data very probably went directly to FRIDAY - on his forehead, temples and on his chest, keeping track of his non-existent brain-function and his heart.

His hands were elevated on extra pillows and the way they were arranged spoke of great care and the way the Cloak covered him like it was an inanimate blanket almost broke his heart.

All that decorated with a wash of the familiar and soothing golden glow of Wong's magic. His body hadn't changed at all, not even his hair or beard had grown, so it must be in some sort of magical suspension. Despite that his hands looked better than he remembered them.

_Probably Tony_ , he realized. Shortly before he left Tony, by now a close friend, had started to tempt and annoy him with the offers of insanely expensive hand lotions and manicures - "to keep the magic fresh and strong" as he so eloquently put it, getting an annoyed huff and eye-roll from Stephen and some amount of interest from Wong for his comment.

It was one of Stephen's most treasured recent memories from before his departure.

All of that for _him_. It was mind-blowing and the implications too much to think about.

"What have you done?" he whispered, appalled and intrigued in equal measure, trying to decide if he should hunt Wong down to confront him or to wait a tiny bit longer in the hope of learning more.

He'd come back home to say his goodbyes and fade away. Now it seemed that there was a chance of going back to his actual life. The prospect was exhilarating and frightening in equal amounts.

_Why couldn't you just let me go? Everything would have been so much easier._

*

"Hello, my friend."

Wong's greeting was warm and it took Stephen a moment to realize that he wasn't the one being addressed but rather his body. He watched with part horror and part fascination as Wong came up next to the bed and absently greeted he Cloak before he carefully touched Stephen's left shoulder.

"I'm sorry to have left you alone for so long," he continued.

Wong's steady voice was a balm for Stephen's rattled nerves and he closed his eyes to let it wash over him. No need to interrupt now, he decided. He wanted to know more before he announced his unplanned great comeback into the world of the living.

"I got called back to Kamar-Taj. Don't worry, I once again managed to make a convincing case for your continued absence."

Stephen listened with mounting incredulity as Wong outright _chatted_ with his unresponsive audience and told him about his day.

_What the fuck?_

Stephen couldn't stop staring at his friend. He'd missed him so much and he'd never seen Wong so open and downright friendly before and it hurt that his soulless body got the kind of treatment he'd always wanted but never gotten before. On the surface he looked like the Wong of old but there the usually well-hidden warmth of his personality was much closer to the surface now and he seemed more relaxed and at ease. Stephen kind of wanted to fling himself into his arms and just be held for a while. All of that made old fantasies and longings wake up again and…

"Hey, Wong, what's going on? Everything going well in the magic wonderland?"

Stephen already winced but Wong just shook his head and showed the tiniest of smiles at Tony's quiet but still somehow enthusiastic greeting.

Damn, Tony looked also looked amazing, he had to admit. Fit and healthy in a way he hadn't the last time Stephen had seen him. Also, kind of happy despite the way he looked at Stephen - full of resigned sadness. After a moment Tony shook his head and concentrated on Wong again and leaned in for…

… a kiss?!

"Welcome back," Tony whispered. "Missed you, babe." Now there was a wince from Wong but he didn't protest at the stupid nickname and Stephen began to wonder if he maybe had taken a wrong turn somewhere and had ended up in in Star Trek's Mirror Universe.

He checked - nope, Tony had his meticulously groomed beard so no to that. What left the question what the hell had happened.

He could only watch in stunned silence as Wong kissed back and even clung to and held on to Tony for a moment or two. It was obvious that it wasn't the first or second time they'd done this.

"I'm glad to be back," he allowed and Tony's smile at that could only be called _stunning_. It would have taken Stephen's breath away if he had any in his current form.

_Wow._

"And now to you, Stranger," Tony murmured and turned towards Stephen's body.

Stephen almost expected - hoped for, really - a kiss but instead Tony cupped his cheek and smiled sadly. "Hi," he whispered. "Sorry to have left you alone but as much as I hate it the world doesn't revolve around you." He turned towards Wong. "Something came up at SI and Pepper called me in for an emergency meeting. Sorry that I had to leave without warning." He was still gently caressing Stephen's face and he could almost feel the tender touch. It was wonderful and he wanted to feel those hands on other parts of his body.

He also wanted to feel more of Wong touching him. Fuck, he wanted _both_ of them while apparently they had found each other in his absence.

Wong shook his head. "It doesn't matter. This place is warded against everything; Stephen is safe here. Plus, our last line of defense is always here."

The Cloak waved at them both and Stephen had to smile at the adorable display.

His best and beloved friend, the man he lov… admired a lot, and the Cloak. Watching over him. Keeping him alive. Trying to involve him in their lives, despite him not even being here. It should break his heart but instead something in him that had been broken since long before meeting any of them suddenly hurt a little bit less.

_And now I have to go back and fuck everything up_ , he realized with dread. The calm domesticity he'd just witnessed between Wong and Tony would vanish the moment he opened his eyes, he knew, and he had no idea what would follow. The thought of just letting himself fade away crossed his mind but he banished it immediately.

No.

Those two had broken every law in the technological and magical world to keep him alive and made a point to greet and interact with the lifeless husk of his body. They wouldn't do that without truly caring for him. He couldn't turn his back now and leave them with empty hope…

"Boss, there is a strange energy signature in the room," FRIDAY, announced. "It was only an echo before but it's getting stronger. Something's in the room with you."

Tony whirled around to look for the unseen threat while Stephen looked around as well. Only Wong just smiled.

"It's okay," he said. "I've known for a while. Someone's back and needs to go where he belongs pronto or he'll have me to deal with."

It took a moment before the penny dropped - for Tony as Stephen alike.

Stephen only now realized that _he_ was the literally strange energy signature FRIDAY had picked up. He put his unusual slowness on the circumstances.

"Stephen?", Tony asked and the breathless hope and longing in his voice was as heartbreaking as it was gratifying.

"You're back?" Tony added and followed Wong's line-of-sight towards the spot Stephen was waiting for whatever it was he had been waiting for. Probably the invitation he'd just gotten.

"Don't let us wait any longer, Stephen, we've done enough of that." Wong moved towards Stephen's body and cupped his cheek in the same manner Tony had only moments before. "Wake up so that we can greet, hug and yell at you like you deserve."

"And maybe kiss you, if that's your kind of thing," Tony casually added. "We've been waiting long enough."

Well, if they put it like _that_ … Stephen closed his eyes, relaxed and let his soul be pulled back where it belonged.

*

"Hey, Stephen. Shh, relax. We've got you. Try to stay still, okay? Wong's not quite finished dismantling the magic yet."

Tony.

"Heartbeat and brain-functions are approaching normal parameters but his temperature is still too low." FRIDAY.

"I'm working on it."

Wong.

Soft fabric cocooning his body.

The Cloak.

"It kills me to say that because I really want to see your gorgeous eyes but please keep them closed for a while longer, okay?" Tony begged.

"Just a moment more," Wong added. "I want your body fully awake before you move."

The Cloak was holding his wrists to keep him from moving, someone had his hands on his waist to keep him still and whoever it was who had still hands left was holding his head.

He was restrained in the most gently and loving way and he'd never felt as safe ever before. He fully relaxed with a sigh and entrusted his whole being into the tender care.

He must have drifted off because the next thing he heard was a quiet "please look at us".

Stephen opened his eyes to find his head in Wong's lap, with Wong smiling down at him, and Tony sitting beside him on the bed, both of Stephen's aching hands between his own.

"Hi," Tony whispered, while Wong choose a "finally" as his greeting. Both smiled at him like he was the best gift they'd ever received in their lives.

He smiled back out of instinct. If felt unfamiliar to have body again but he was warm and comfortable, surrounded by the people - and the Cloak - he loved most.

"Worth it," he murmured, not even really sure to what he was referring to.

"Maybe," Wong allowed, "but please refrain from doing it again. I love Tony but missing you took quite a bit of the joy out of it."

"Yeah," Tony said, "I can confirm that. It's not that much fun being a duo when we're meant to be a trio."

"Trio?" Stephen asked helplessly, still struggling with the concept despite all the evidence and stunned at hearing Wong so casually talk about loving Tony. He couldn't even imagine what he have missed to get his two friends - who had tolerated and started to cautiously like each other - together in a romantic way.

"It's okay that you're a little bit slow on the uptake right now, sweetheart," Tony tried to soothe him but only sent him into yet another spiral with the casual pet name.

"You're only just back after all," Wong added helpfully while adjusting his hold on Stephen. "You knew where things were heading before you left."

"Yeah," Stephen admitted, still busy staring at his hands in Tony's grip. "Between me and Tony. Didn't expect you in the mix, though." He winced at his harsh words but Wong only laughed.

"You've never been the most observant man, Stephen. I've loved for a long time now. Also, you're not nearly as good in hiding your affections as you believe yourself to be." Wong looked away from him and at Tony and there was no mistaking the affection - no, _love_ \- he felt for Tony. "Although I have to admit that falling for Tony took me quite by surprise."

Stephen smiled at that, determined to ignore that bit of wisdom from Wong for the time being. "He has that effect on people."

"Hey!" came the expected protest. "I'm a likeable person!" Tony's words were light but it was plain to see how much Wong's words affected him.

Something in Stephen shifted and he made the conscious decision to fully embrace what was so freely offered to him.

"Yes, you are," Stephen confirmed and freed one of his hands to grab Tony's wrist to tug him closer. "And now show me how much you like me by kissing me." He looked upwards at Wong. "Or do you want to have the honor of being the first?"

"Love not like," Tony corrected absently.

"Oh, there'll be other things I'll be the first one for," Wong graciously allowed. "I'll let Tony have this one."

"See how generous he is?" Tony asked while leaning down. "I can tell you from personal experience that he's the same in bed. You're going to love it when he gets his hands on you. Can't wait to see it. Or get my hands on you. We're going to blow your mind."

Stephen tried to say something but the words were stolen from his mouth when Tony's lips touched his and he was kissed senseless for the next eternity or two.

After Tony drew back he took a deep breath and tried to say something but by the time Wong was already there to claim his first kiss.

"You've been quiet for so long and it's wonderful to hear your voice again, baby, but you're gorgeous when you're breathless from being kissed so I hope you don't mind that we'd like to keep you that way for a little while longer."

Stephen smiled and carefully memorized what he wanted to say the moment his two - _two!_ \- lovers to-be let him have the breath to say it.

As Tony had said - he'd been quiet for so long, he could hold out for a little bit longer. Being held and kissed was far better than any words anyway.

"Welcome home, we've missed you so much" he was told over and over again in various forms through words and touches until all he could do was beg for mercy that wasn't granted.

Deciding to come back home proved to be the best decision he'd ever made in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was round 2 of the Ironstrange Bingo. Wow. I really didn't expect that I'd manage another blackout but I'm very happy and proud that I did. I hope that it was fun to read - thank you so much for reading, commenting and all the kudos! They all brightened not only my day but my whole life. <3.000


End file.
